AG098: The Scuffle of Legends
The Scuffle of Legends is the 98th episode of the Hoenn Pokémon anime. Synopsis Team Aqua has gained control over Kyogre and prepares to unleash its powers over the world's water levels. A Blue Orb possessed Pikachu releases Groudon from its entrapment and the two prepare to take on Kyogre in a battle to end all battles. Will Groudon and Kyogre destroy the world with their legendary battle or will Lance, Ash and his friends be able to stop the world's imminent destruction? Plot The events of the episode continue from previous one. Shelly tells Archie that Kyogre has been released, with Archie replying that he planned that all along. He goes up to the temple and Team Aqua sends Walrein to protect Archie, using Water Gun to attack Team Magma. Team Magma send Mightyena to use Shadow Ball, countering. Tabitha tells a recruit (Lance) to go with Maxie to stop Archie. Max, May and Brock hide to see the event. Team Rocket has blasted off to an edge of a cliff, wanting to be somewhere else. Archie uses the Red Orb, commanding Kyogre to sink the land. Everyone faces Kyogre's power. Everyone tries to warn him that people are still on the island when the sea will flood it, but with no success. Kyogre makes natural disasters - tornado's and thunderstorms. Lance tells everyone that the orbs were used by people to control their power. The people grew more power hungry, so the orbs were sealed to prevent their miss-usage. Maxie tells Lance that only the weak can be possessed by the orbs, though Lance denies those facts. Ash watches over Pikachu, but soon an earthquake makes them fall to ground. Pikachu wakes up, and being possessed by the orb, goes away. As Brock, May and Max go to find Ash, they encounter Lance. Brock and Lance recognize each other. Ash appears behind the hole of the plane, telling them that Pikachu disappeared. Soon, they hear Shelly telling the troops to go to the temple, as a giant wave approaches. Lance sends Dragonite to free Ash, using Dragon Claw to make the hole bigger. Lance rides Dragonite to get the Red Orb while the gang goes after Pikachu. Tabitha spots the gang, being ordered to get them. Shelly tells her fellow members to stay put until she gets Archie. Lance demands the Orb, but naturally, Archie refuses. Archie uses the Orb, ordering Kyogre to attack Lance. Dragonite evades and Lance's Gyarados uses Hyper Beam, but Kyogre uses Hyper Beam as well, negating both attacks. The Orb is being absorbed into Archie, possessing him. James wants to go away, but Jessie reminds Meowth and him that they can still capture Groudon. They go to the place where Groudon is, but locked. Meowth thinks that if they were to anger Kyogre, it would attack them using the wave. Next, the wave would push Team Rocket on the submarine with Groudon inside and everyone is happy. However, they are struck by Pikachu's attack. The gang goes after him, but Pikachu jumps to the place where Groudon is. Team Rocket attempts to capture Pikachu, but are being blasted off by his attack. With Pikachu's power and the lightning it struck, Groudon feels the attack and awakens. The building blasts. Everyone witnesses the eruption of a volcano. Groudon awakens, stopping the thunderstorm. Pikachu jumps onto Groudon's head, revealing the gang. Kyogre attacks Groudon, making the waves. Max thinks they should go to higher level, but Brock thinks that the wave will flood the island and Groudon as well. Groudon attacks the waves with Solar Beam, stopping them. Lance goes to the gang realizing that Groudon wants to stop Kyogre, as the orb absorbed into Pikachu was made to force him to help it. Lance tells them to go away, but Ash needs to stay behind to get Pikachu first. By that, Brock, Max and May decide to stay to help Ash. Kyogre attacks with Hydro Pump, but Pikachu stops it with Thunderbolt. Lance plans so that Ash comes with him and the others on his Gyarados, waiting an opportunity to get Pikachu back. Groudon uses Solar Beam against Kyogre, hurting it. Kyogre pulls Groudon to the water. However, Groudon comes back, retaliating with Mud Shot against Kyogre's Hyper Beam. May sends Beautifly and Brock his Mudkip. Mudkip uses Water Gun and Beautifly Silver Wind, attacking Archie. Kyogre (with Archie's order) goes after them, so Gyarados (with Brock, May and Max on it) goes away. Groudon uses Solar Beam, hurting Kyogre and stopping the waves. Kyogre is severely wounded, so the Red Orb leaves Archie's body. Archie falls, but Dragonite captures him in time. The Blue Orb leaves Pikachu's body as well. Pikachu falls down, so Ash goes after him. However, Kyogre goes after them. Shelly tends to Archie, and soon Archie gains consciousness. Ash appears on Kyogre, who did not attack him. Pikachu regains consciousness as well. The two Orbs go up in the air, merging and vanishing. Groudon goes to the volcano and Kyogre to the depths of the sea. Lance tells them that the legend repeated - Kyogre and Groudon made the world again. The Orbs were vanished, marking that Nature cannot be controlled. Ash wonders if he'll see Groudon and Kyogre once more... Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Totodile, Feraligatr, Gyarados, Scyther Gallery 216.jpg|Kyogre makes the waves to attack Groudon 128.jpg 132.jpg|Kyogre attacks 059.jpg Category:Episodes focusing on Team Aqua and Team Magma Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon Appears Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshihisa Matsumoto Category:Episodes animated by Chūta Kamiishi Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors